runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:RuneLabs - Submit Your Ideas Now
RuneLabs is open for your submissions! If you're a RuneScape member and have an idea that's a great fit for the game, you can now pitch it in RuneLabs for the community to see, ready for when supporting becomes available in around a week's time. If you haven't already, watch our short 'How To' video and read Mod Kelpie's guidelines. They'll give you a good sense of how RuneLabs works, and what we're looking for in your ideas. ---- How to Pitch Your Idea Got an idea? Great! Pitching it via RuneLabs is really simple. Head to RuneLabs and select the 'Add an Idea' tab. Then, simply log in and fill out the short form with your idea. How you pitch your idea is up to you, but there are a few things to bear in mind: *'Title is Crucial' Your title is what readers will see when they're browsing ideas, so it needs to be exciting and attention-grabbing, and immediately get across what your idea is. Step back and think about whether you'd click on your title if you saw it while skimming across the page. *'Keep It Simple' In the Summary field, start with the key features of your idea. Think about what your idea is and why it's cool, and say that as quickly, clearly and simply as you can. *'Players Come First' Focus first on showing why your idea would appeal to RuneScape players and benefit the game. If you've got a great idea, pitch it - even if it's not what we're looking for right now, your idea could be considered again in a future month. *'Once You Submit, That's It' You can't edit your pitch once you've submitted it - so make sure you get it right! You may wish to add your idea to your Wish List too, so you can keep track of how it's doing. If you think you might want to add to your idea later, make a forum thread for your idea and include its QFC. ---- Need More Help? We’re giving you the chance to get RuneLabs help from our expert JMods throughout this week: Wednesday, 17:00-18:00 Game Time: Forum Q&A – ‘What Makes a Great Idea?’ Join Mods Osborne, Kelpie & Rascasse, who'll answer any questions you may have: about formatting your ideas, what sort of ideas we'll be looking for, and more! We’ll open up the thread at 16:30 on the day for your questions, over in the RuneLabs forum. Thursday, 17:00-18:00 Game Time: Reddit AMAA – ‘The Future of RuneLabs’ Where do we see RuneLabs going in 2015, and beyond? Mods Osborne and Kelpie will be on hand to answer your questions, and share their pearls of wisdom. The thread will open at 16:30 UTC/Game Time on the RuneScape subreddit! Friday, 16:00-17:00 Game Time: Tweetchat – An informal chat about RuneLabs as a whole. Use the #RuneLabs hashtag between 16:00 and 17:00 UTC/Game Time and the team will be on-hand to answer all your questions about RuneLabs! ---- What's Next? For the next week, RuneLabs will be open for submissions only. This is so everyone has a fair chance to get their ideas in before players can start supporting them - otherwise, the first people to pitch their ideas would have an unfair advantage. In around a week's time, you'll be able to click 'support' on ideas. Some time later, we'll pick out the most popular and choose those that fit what we're looking for. The top ideas that we choose will go into a Player Power Poll. Once the community has spoken, the winner will go into development! Want to know more? Read Mod Rascasse's dev blog to find out what's coming up in RuneLabs! ---- Enjoy! We can't wait to see what awesome ideas you come up with, and to start working on your favourite RuneLabs content. Enjoy, and share your thoughts over on the forums. The RuneScape Team